


Superhero to Harkness Warrior

by Classicalass



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Fluff and Angst, hard to be a hero in boarding school, idk if ill add sin, screw micheal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classicalass/pseuds/Classicalass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien always wanted to attend school and when his father finally agrees, Mr. Agreste refuses to send him to public school. Instead he is sent to L'Academie de Paris, a well renowned boarding school in Paris. However, being a superhero is a lot harder when you are under constant supervision. Unknowing to him, a scholarship student in the neighboring girls dorm is faced with the same dilemma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superhero to Harkness Warrior

It’s been ten years. Ten years since he’s felt loved. Since he felt warmth. Since he last saw her eyes. Her smile. So used to seeing a smile matched with clear, alabaster skin and beautiful golden locks. When she would laugh, she'd fold over, arms clutching onto her stomach as a familiar smile grew bigger, happy tears streaming down soft cheeks. She would laugh whenever Natalie chased her son around the mansion, when Adrien made a funny face, or when Gabriel was a victim to one of their countless pranks. It’s been ten years since he saw her, or anyone for that matter, howl with laughter. Since he genuinely smiled. Since she left him and his father.

Love and warmth became a stranger to the Agreste mansion when his mother left

_Young Adrien Agreste leaped out of the glossy, black limo and rushed into his home. He had just returned from a playdate and was eager to find his Maman. After pranking Papa with a blueberry pie to face, he’d been aching to commit another prank. Maman was always the mastermind behind the pranks and Adrien was her devious partner-in-crime. Luckily, Papa never got mad at their pranks. As long as it didn’t interfere with his work or send him tumbling down the stairs, he enjoyed them and would laugh at his own defeat. He had a great idea that involved glitter glue, cupcake icing, and feathers- fake ones of course._

_Natalie sat at her desk, startled by a thunderous “bang” that rang through the building. Papers flew out of her hands and were splattered across her desk. The corners of her lips tilted downwards into a frown until she heard a familiar voice coming from the mocha doorway. She peered to her left and saw a bouncing bundle of blonde hair approaching her desk._

_“Natalie!” She immediately perked up and held out her arms to Adrien. Seeing him was always a highlight of her day. Natalie cared for Adrien as if he was her own son. The Agrestes treated her as family even if she was just Mr. Agreste’s assistant. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her into a bone-crushing hug. She squirmed in his grasp and her raven, flat-ironed hair fell out of its bun._

_“Adrien! You’re crushing me!”_

_In the corner of her eye, she saw Mr. Agreste walking down the marble staircase. His heels clacked with every step. He was clad in his standard cream-colored jacket, matching shoes, maroon pants, and silver vest. Tucked into the vest was red and white striped fabric tied in a half-Windsor knot. Vibrant blue eyes were framed by charcoal-colored glasses, now currently focused on the dulled brightness of a tablet._

_“Gabriel! Save me!”_

_He looked up and noticed his assistant, lovingly being strangled by his son. He placed his tablet on the desk and pried Adrien off of Natalie,_

_“Down boy!”_

_Adrien hesitantly released Natalie and frowned. She sat up and straightened out her black blazer and skirt._

_“I just wanted to give her the best-est hug ever!” he beamed._

_“It was also the deadliest hug ever,”  Gabriel retorted. Adrien rolled his eyes, “So how was your playdate?”_

_“It was great! We played video games all day and told jokes!”_

_“I’m glad you had fun.”_

_“Do you know where Maman is?”_

_“I don’t know. She might be in her room.”_

_"Okay then. I'm gonna go tell her about my pran-uh- playdate." Gabriel jokingly glared at Adrien before placing him back on the ground. "Bye!"_

_“See you later for dinner, son!” he called after him before returning to his work._

_And with that, he ran up that staircase heading straight into Maman's room. Her room was bare, missing everything that made it hers. The closets and drawers were stripped of their clothes. The wall that once held a collage of their family was vacant, sans the holes left by push points. The bookshelf held no books, the shoe racks held no shoes, and the racks where they kept the luggage…held no luggage. On her bed were three lime-green envelopes that clashed with the pale pink linens. In loopy script, one was labeled “Natalie,” another “Gabriel,” and the last read “Adrien.” He noticed that the one that read “Gabriel” was bulky but ignored it. He carefully slipped a thumb under the enveloped flap and opened it. He pulled out a parchment that was addressed to him. It read:_

_“Adrien,_

_It breaks my heart to even write this letter. I’m sure you are probably confused right now as to why my room is the way it is. I’m sorry but, I have to leave for a while. There are somethings that I have done in the past that are coming back to haunt me and I can’t have you, Natalie, or your Father at risk._

_I don’t want you to think that I don’t love you anymore because I do! I love you all so much it hurts. I will never forget the way we used to prank your Father, annoy the hell out of Natalie, stay up late watching movies, have tickle fights, or pose for photoshoots. That and everything else we did together only means the world to me._

_This is not goodbye. Think of it more as a ‘see you later!’ In case I don’t see you for a long time, I want you to go to school, make friends, fall in love, and have a family of your own. All I want is for you to be safe and happy._

_I promise you that if I ever get the chance to come back home, we will meetup in your room and plan our next prank for Papa. Just remember that no matter what, I love you and I will always love you._

_Love,_

_Maman.”_

_The whites of his eyes were replaced by a red hue. Tears pricked his skin and rolled off his face. His breathing became staggered as he cried heavier and heavier. He sat under his mother’s former desk, dust bunnies tickling his nose. He wailed and sobbed until he remembered there were other letters._

_“Papa! Natalie!”_

The three of them chose to not share their letters with each other, considering how personal they were.

His mother’s departure wouldn’t have been that bad if his father actually paid attention to him.

Gabriel Agreste was a hysterical mess. After reading his letter, he refused to leave the mansion for three weeks. He spent that time holed up in his room going through a hurricane of emotions. On the rare chance Adrien would see him, Gabriel would either be seething, somber, or silent with no emotion at all. It was as if he forgot who he was.

This man was nothing like the man he once called “Papa.” Papa was a happily married man. He made sure to cut out time for his family in his already busy schedule. He was present at the dinner table every day. He allowed his family to torment him with pranks daily. He was the one who loved his family. He was his dad.

Now, he had Mr. Agreste. The world famous fashion designer who worked for hours without end. Mr. Agreste lived in a mansion in Paris with his son and assistant, Natalie. He used to be known as “Papa,” but Adrien can only call him Father and Natalie can only call him Mr. Agreste. Their family dynamic was shattered the moment she left.

Natalie was broken up by what happened but refused to let it get to her. She chose to remain strong for Adrien, seeing that Mr. Agreste wasn’t going to be. On the nights Adrien needed her, he refused to tell her anything except that he just wanted to be with someone at the moment. She has been trying to get him to talk about his feelings but he wasn’t able to.

Four months later, he called Natalie into his office and reminded her that she was not Adrien’s mother and that she had no reason to act like one. He threatened her, saying that if she continues to act this way with Adrien, her job would be on the line. Mr. Agreste kept her busy and made her work as far away from Adrien as possible. Whenever Adrien and Natalie would meet, their conversations were always strictly professional.

The following couple of years had been hell for him. It was photoshoot after photoshoot and interview after interview. He barely got any free time and the only “friend” he had during that time was with a rather uptight girl named Chloe. The ones he used to hang out with were removed from his life because, as his father had stated, “They are a bad influence and are the scoundrels of society.” Chloe was the only friend his Father approved of considering her status, being the Mayor’s daughter and all. They were introduced to each other when he was eight, two years after her departure. She wasn’t the best person in the world. Most of the time, she just wanted to kiss him when that was far from what he wanted. But, of course, he couldn’t lose his one and only friend. Chloe kept him company whenever he was lonely and she was the one person who stuck by him all these years.

Now, Adrien is sixteen years old and Chloe is ready to leave for boarding school; l’Académie de Paris.

“Daddy managed to build a brand new dorm on campus called ‘Bourgeois Hall’. Ooh I’m so excited! School starts in two days”

“That sounds great Chloe,” he flatly replied. Adrien usually loved listening to her stories about school but, the idea of her leaving was too much to handle.

“Why don’t you ask your father to let you go to my school? Didn’t your mother mention that she wanted you to go to school?”

“Yeah but, I’ve tried talking to him about it but every time he says no.”

“Do you ask about attending a public or private school?”

“Public. Why?” Chloe gave him Adrien her, ‘are you fucking serious,’ look. Adrien shifted uncomfortably in his seat, wondering what he did wrong.

“That’s why! Do you honestly think Mr. Agreste, a rich and high class man, would send his super famous model son to a filthy public school?” Huh. He’s never thought about that. If that was the only reason why his father never allowed him to go, he’ll surely change his mind. “Go ask him if you can go to boarding school instead. And, tell him that you’ll continue modeling on the weekends to sweeten the deal.”

He thanked her for the advice then Chloe and Adrien said their goodbyes. Adrien went through his desk, looking for the letter his mother gave him. If his father still refused, he would show the letter. Adrien always refrained from showing him the letter due to how bad his father would react. The letter remained as a last resort and at this point, he was out of options. After spending ten years locked up in his mansion, he craved freedom.

One heated argument, guilt trip, and promise to continue his modeling and activities later, Adrien found himself preparing his luggage for boarding school. Apparently, the name “Agreste” can get you anywhere, even to one of the most accomplished boarding schools in Europe.

* * *

 

Every last nook and cranny of the trunk was occupied with cardboard boxes barely held together by packaging tape. The box against the left rear window held her newest fabrics. The one between the seats was overflowing with school supplies. Another box, completely indulged in tape, practically fell apart because of the overwhelming amount of hand-crafted clothing. With one final push, Marinette shoved the boxes further into the trunk of Alya’s mom’s silver minivan. The two were both given scholarships to l’Académie de Paris, a private institution located in the heart of Paris. Since both girls’ families needed help financially, the school offered a full scholarship and the option to be borders, even though they lived so close to the school. Alya and Marinette were looking forward to their new school, especially because other students from their class were accepted as well.

After packing the last box, Marinette let out an exhausted sigh before slumping against the car, wondering how they both managed to load all of their boxes into the minivan. From head-to-toe, she was drenched in sweat. Her burgundy t-shirt that read “L’Academie de Paris,” darkened with sweat stains under the blazing sun. The bottom was tied together with a black hartie, revealing a sliver of her bare stomach. The usual dusty rose flats she wore were replaced by a rugged, double-knotted pair of black and white converse . She tugged on the hem of her jean shorts when a loud car horn startled the fatigued girl.

“Get your ass over here girlie, we gotta go!” Alya, who dressed the same as Marinette sans the sweat stains, honked the horn three more times, pressuring the pig-tailed girl to hurry. She glared at Marinette through her thick-rimmed glasses. Marinette’s parents engulfed her into a bone crushing hug while saying a tearful goodbye. Tom and Sabine released her from their grasp and looked back on the daughter, saying how it felt like just yesterday, Marinette was clinging to her father’s leg protesting going to school for the first time.

“We love you both so much! Have a wonderful time at school and please visit whenever you can.” Sabine caressed her daughter’s flushed cheeks, her thumb moving in slow circles.

“Will do Maman.” She kissed both of her parents on the cheek and then rushed to the passenger’s seat.

“Finally,” Alya said, releasing an exasperated sigh. “Bye Sabine! Bye Tom!” The parents waved back at the two girls. Alya turned the wheel and drove out into the busy streets of Paris.

The windows rolled down, permitting a warm breeze to enter the vehicle. Alya kept a firm grip on the wheel, maintaining her focus on the road, trying not to be distracted by the hilarious display besides her. Marinette was enthusiastically belting out the lyrics to Jagged Stone’s new single, “Rock and Rip, Baby!” while strumming on her air guitar.

“I am so concerned for you,” said Alya, almost getting hit by Marinette’s flailing arm.

“Shut up. You’re just mad that I’m not playing music by DJ Bubbler,”spoke Marinette, hinting at Nino, the musical prodigy they met the day of their interviews. He had immediately hit it off with the girls, especially Alya, and had been texting ever since.

“Maybe…”

Marinette rolled her eyes at the redhead before switching to DJ Bubbler’s latest track, ‘Poppin’. The two jammed out to the song until Alya spotted out a sign that held the school’s crest, an image of a panther with soot shaded fur . It was a white, wooden sign that read “L’Academie de Paris” in a deep red font. The van made a sharp turn into the open campus. They drove past countless families lugging suitcases into old fashioned brick buildings. Alta drove up to the dorm labeled “Tanner Hall,” and parked in the front. The dorm neighbored a male dorm titled “Lewart Hall.” The girls were about to step out of the van but we're awe stricken by a sleek limo that parked in front of them. Marinette knew they were going to live in a prestigious school filled with rich kids but, she didn't expect them to pull up in a limo on the first day. A man with a larger, gorilla-like stature stepped out of the limo to open the door for whoever was inside. She was interrupted by Alya, yelling at the girl to move. She opened the door and turned her head towards the midnight vehicle. Out walked-

“Dude! What's up!” Her head snapped around and she focused her gaze on a olive-skinned man wearing a black hoodie and a pair of orange headphones slung around his neck. “I haven't seen you guys in forever.” He was a student from New York in America. After being offered scholarships to the Loomis Chaffee School and Phillips Academy Andover, he rejected them, saying that his true calling was in Paris.

“Nino!” Both girls exclaimed before tackling the boy to the ground in a bear hug, knocking off his blue and orange baseball hat. They landed in a grassy area between the two dorms

Marinette pushed her body up and lended a hand to the duo. With one small pull, they were up on their feet, amazed by the petite girl’s strength.

“So Nino,” started Alya. “What dorm ya got?” He glanced at his phone.

“Lewart.”

“Holy shit! We live in Tanner!”

“Nice!” Nino stepped closer to Alya with a mischievous grin on his face. “Now we can have secret midnight rendezvous,” he said with a wink. Marinette giggled into her hand as Alya playfully shoved Nino away.

“You wish!”

“Is your room already set up?”

“As a matter of fact, it is. Why?”

“Would you be a gentleman and help us bring our stuff up?” asked Marinette, putting on a pair of baby-doll eyes and pouting her lip. Nino groaned before hesitantly agreeing and opening the trunk. Each one picked up a box labeled “Alya’s stuff” before making their way to Alya’s room, coincidentally located next to Marinette’s on the second floor

After three hours of transporting, unpacking, and decorating both girls’ dorms, the three collapsed in a tired heap on Marinette’s bed. Her room prevailed every shade of pink, from the dusty rose lampshades to the fuchsia linens on her bed to the pastel area rug. The wooden furniture was rearranged to make the compact room more spacious. The drawers shoved in front of the bed, a scratched up and marked desk moved under the window that faced Lewart Hall, and a pink mannequin tucked away in the closet. Multiple polaroid shots of friends and family attached to a black string of yarn strung above the window besides her bed frame. The same window that captured a breath-taking view of the Eiffel Tower. Clothes and sanitary products were jam-packed into the dresser. On her desk was a pink and black polka-dotted box containing her diary, a silver laptop, a black cat plushie, and a cup filled with miniature versions of the Chinese and French flag. Marinette sat up and let out a big huff, breaking the peaceful silence.

“I don’t know about you guys, but I’m starving.”

“What are you thinking ‘Nette?” questioned Nino.

“Why don’t we swing by d-hall and grab dinner. Maybe we can introduce you to our old classmates.”

“Sure. Just gotta stop by my room to get my I.D. and phone”

Alya sat up and swatted at Nino. “Dumbass. You’re supposed to have your I.D. with you at all times or you’ll be locked out of the dorm.”

Once the door was locked, the trio walked out of Marinette’s room and headed towards the staircase. They continued their casual banter, with the occasional flirty quips from, “the two lovebirds” as Marinette had put it, until they reached Nino’s room that was also on the second floor. He opened the door, revealing a small room covered in an array of both American and French musician posters plastered on the walls, devouring any hint of it’s oatmeal painted walls. Scattered clothes and blankets lied upon the bed, each in its own pile. The rest of the room was taken up by black cases filled with different instruments.

“Damn Nino,” snickered Alya. “I knew you played a lot of instruments but did you have to bring all of them?!”

“Yeah. You can always rent them and store them in the music building,” Nino held up his hands in front of the girls’ faces and shook his head, “Nuh-uh. These instruments are my babies and the school let me buy them with my stipend.”

“You’re on financial aid?”

“Yup. Do you really think my family can afford my plane ticket, passport, instrument rental fees, and tuition?”

“Wow,” said Marinette.

“We are just a bunch of poor, talented students.” The girls nodded in agreement. Marinette was about to open the door and leave until she noticed Nino practically hanging out of the window. “Dudettes, check this out!” He said pointing outside to a familiar window with orange curtains.

“Hey, it’s my room,” exclaimed Alya. “And Mari’s too!” She extended her hand to the window besides her, quickly recognizing the pink curtains. “Hopefully the guy next to you doesn’t snoop on our dear Marinette changing,” she said to Nino. He protectively wrapped his arms around her, holding on to her as if his life depended on it.

“No fucking way. I will not let some perv creep on our child.”

“I agree.” Alya joined their hug, further suffocating Marinette. When they finally let go, Marinette panted as Nino laughed his head off at her expression. Alya, on the other hand, had a determined look and made her way to the door, mindful of the instruments on the floor. “Let’s visit him and make sure he isn’t a perv.”

“Since when are you guys my parents?” Her questioned was ignored as she was dragged out of the room. Alya rapped on the wooden door and waited. No response. She did it one more time with more strength and there was still no response. “He’s probably at dinner. Which is where we should be right now.”

“Fine,” said Alya. Marinette and Nino started to leave as Alya trailed behind them. “We are just trying to be good parents Mari.” She huffed in annoyance while her “parents” slung their arms around her neck. As annoying as they can be, she’s grateful that she knew people before entering the school. Marinette gave them a small smile and kissed them both on the cheek.

“I know. You guys are the best parents a girl could ask for.”

“You’re damn right we are,” yelled Nino and Alya in unison.


End file.
